


Papa’s Good Boy

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Club scenes, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Domestic Dads, Ex Encounters, Family Feels, Gallavich, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Homophobic Language, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Posessive Behavior, Riding, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Spanking, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: It was a system that kept both of their hunger for each other well satisfied, and helped keep open communication between the two regarding Mickey’s health. This didn’t mean however, that on occasion they didn’t like to switch things up...Or two times Mickey tops Ian and makes him Papa’s Good Boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian watches Mickey with Yevgeny and decides he wants a little Papa action for himself

Through all their years of ups and downs, one thing in Ian and Mickey’s relationship had always been consistent: Great sex. It was simple for them really, Mickey liked to be fucked, Ian liked to fuck him. Since the day all those years ago that Ian had broken into Mickey’s house and threatened him with a tire iron, it had been nature’s course, no questions asked.

It seemed to be fate that they shared the same taste for raw and passionate lust. Both boys liked it rough, and enjoyed fucking good and hard, ravishing one another completely and not letting up until they were spent of all their energy and covered in sweat and cum. With time and circumstance, tender love making had come, and they both enjoyed that too, but their aggressive and primal need for each other had never ceased.

Since they had settled down together, and Terry’s death had shaken up their world and gotten Mickey diagnosed with a severe case of PTSD, it was no secret between the two that Mickey liked to be dominated. Most of the time he was Ian’s good boy, and Ian was his Daddy. If Mickey behaved himself, he was rewarded, if he acted out, he was punished, both options eventually resulting in a brutal pounding and gentle aftercare that always brought them closer.

It was a system that kept both of their hunger for each other well satisfied, and helped keep open communication between the two regarding Mickey’s health. This didn’t mean however, that on occasion they didn’t like to switch things up...

Now for example, as Ian stands in the doorway to Svetlana’s room and watches Mickey read to Yevgeny, he can’t deny that seeing his partner be a loving father to their son both fills him with pride, and turns him on.

The pair are seated together in a beat up old rocking chair. Yev is curled up in Mickey’s lap listening intently as Mickey reads him “Where the Wild Things Are” in a soft soothing voice that no one but Ian knew existed until Yev brought it out of him. “Teeth, Papa!” Yev says at his favorite part, baring his own at his father. “That’s right kid” Mickey chuckles before he keeps reading.

Before he even really learned to talk Yev had decided that Mickey was “Pa” and Ian was “Da”. Now that he has started to get the hang of it, Mickey is Papa and Ian is Daddy, and neither one has any complaints about that.

“Again Papa” the sleepy little boy says when the book is finished, rubbing his eyes and leaning his head on Mickey’s shoulder. “No more little man” Mickey says gently, lifting him up in his arms and carrying him to his little toddler cot across from Lana’s bed, “I read it twice and you’re already sleepy, it’s time for bed”

Mickey lays Yev down, smoothing his blonde curls back and kissing his forehead “night buddy, love ya” he says, smiling softly at his son before flicking on his nightlight and heading out. “Love you Yevie” Ian calls quietly from the doorway before he shuts it behind them “sweet dreams” “Lah you” Yev mumbles after them both, already halfway to dreamland.

Once they’re alone in the hallway Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s neck and kisses him hard on the lips. Pulling Mickey against him as he backs up and slams himself into the wall. Mickey grins into Ian’s mouth, gripping his sides before he pulls back to fix him with a funny look. “What’s gotten into you tonight?” He asks playfully, squeezing Ian’s hips.

“I don’t know, maybe I like seeing you be such a good Papa” “yeah?” Mickey asks, leaning in for another kiss. Ian nods into his mouth murmuring “mhm, maybe I want a little of that for myself” Mickey’s feature darken evilly. “You want papa to be good to you too huh?” He asks, cupping Ian’s face and stroking down his neck. Ian hums, biting his lip and nodding. Mickey pulls back “get your ass in that bedroom then” he smirks, giving Ian a heavy swat on the backside as he watches him obey, grinning over his shoulder.

Mickey goes into the living room where Lana is sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and watching TV. “Kids asleep, he wakes up it’s your turn, got it?” He barks. Svetlana turns to him briefly, rolling her eyes and nodding as she mumbles “You and orange boy keep it down and baby will not wake up” Mickey gives her a parting glare and heads into the bedroom after Ian, where he finds him laid out on his back, completely naked and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Couldn’t even wait for me could you Gallagher?” Mickey asks sternly, closing the door and stripping out of his clothes as he crosses the room. Ian shakes his head, biting a smile as he watches Mickey approach him. He lays down on top Ian, taking his face in his hand. “What am I gonna do with you huh?”

Ian gives him an innocent smile and a shrug to which Mickey responds by slamming his lips down onto Ian’s own and shoving his tongue in his mouth. They kiss passionately and Ian rolls them over and presses his face into Mickey’s neck “Papa” he whimpers placing little kisses along his jaw and grinding on him.

Mickey grips an asscheek in his hand, causing him to sit up “gonna act right for Papa? Be my good boy?” He murmurs as he scratches his left set of nails down Ian’s back and grabs the other asscheek in his other hand. Ian nods, pressing back against his hands “I’ll be the best boy I promise” “damn right you will” Mickey growls, sitting up and biting Ian’s neck as he squeezes him hard.

Ian arches his back and throws his arms around Mickey’s neck, continuing to grind and press back into his boyfriend’s hands. Mickey kisses down his neck to his chest and stomach, taking Ian’s cock in his hand to jerk it in time with his grinding thrusts before he lifts Ian’s lower half to meet his mouth, sucking it down a few times and pulling off with a pop.

“You wanna suck Papa off?” He asks, gripping Ian’s hair. Ian nods, laying down along the length of Mickey’s legs and taking his cock in his mouth. “Look at me” Mickey orders lowly and Ian looks up at him through his eyelashes innocently as he bobs. “Good boy” Mickey praises, running his fingers through his hair before gripping it again at the base of his skull and leaning forward to give Ian’s behind a few hard slaps and a squeeze.

“This perky little ass doesn’t get much attention does it? Don’t worry babe, Papas gonna take good care of it tonight” Ian whines around him, sucking on the head before slurping the whole length down greedily. “That’s enough” Mickey says “C’mere” and pulls Ian back up into his lap, kissing him hard on the mouth and flipping him back over on his back beneath him.

Mickey mouths Ian down again, stopping to kiss a nipple before sucking the other one into his mouth and cupping his balls, massaging them in his hand. Ian whines “Stop teasing!” and Mickey smirks around the nipple and keeps working his way down with bites. He pushes Ian’s legs up and holds them back with one arm, exposing his hole so he has access to lean down and suction his mouth to it, jabbing several times into it with his tongue before swirling it around the rim.

Ian moans out and pull his knees up closer to his chest to give him more room. “Atta boy” Mickey breathes against his ass, lapping over his hole several times before spitting into it and giving it some more open mouth kisses. Mickey presses his thumb against Ian’s entrance, rubbing softly to ease it open, Ian hisses. “You’re so tight baby, it’s been a while, need a little something extra don’t ya?”

Ian nods, eyes clenched shut. “Don’t worry” Mickey says, leaning up between Ian’s legs and reaching into the bedside drawer to grab their bottle of lube. He lays back down on his side, half on top of Ian, and kisses him on the lips, pressing their foreheads together as he says “I got you”. Ian kisses him back quickly, nodding for him to continue. Mickey spreads Ian’s leg aside a little wider with his hand to open him up better and squirts the bottle over his lover’s opening, getting it glossy and wet with lube before he circles the rim with his finger.

“That’s it Ian, just relax babe, Papas here, I’ll open you up” he soothes, pressing gentle kisses along Ian’s throat to soothe him as he slowly works the first finger into his hole. Ian squirms and pants beneath him, whining a little at the stretch, but Mickey takes his time with him, and by the second and third finger he’s feeling more pleasure than pain, and begins to rock up against Mickey’s hand.

“There’s my tough guy” Mickey grins, removing his fingers and patting him on the thigh “you want more don’t you?” “Please” Ian moans, nodding and spreading his legs “You want Papa to fuck this ass?” Mickey purrs, laying down between Ian’s legs and rubbing a palm up and down his raised thigh and buttock, lining his cock up to his hole “you gonna beg for it?”

“Please fuck me Papa” Ian cries passionately “I need you to fuck me hard right in the ass, I’ve been such a naughty boy please I need it in my hole” “Alright ok, I got you” mickey chuckles, sliding slowly into his tight heat, and stilling. They kiss sloppily on the lips, tangling tongues. Mickey pushes Ian’s hair back from his sweaty forehead and looks into his eyes, gaining his silent permission before he begins to move, setting a steady rhythm.

The noise of their hips slapping together fills the quiet bedroom, mingled with Ian’s soft moans and Mickey’s gentle grunts. Mickey presses his forehead to Ian’s, looking lovingly into his eyes. Ian looks right back, panting into Mickey’s mouth. He only breaks the eye contact when Mickey ups the pace and Ian’s eyes clench shut in pleasure.

“ Harder Papa, oh god Mick oh shit” “yeah?” Mickey breathes into his mouth “Yeah” Ian nods, shifting his legs up higher. Mickey sits up, gripping Ian’s thighs and raising him slightly to directly hit his prostrate again and again. Ian cries out, pushing his body up further still into Mickey’s waiting hands.

Mickey rubs a hand up Ian’s torso, stroking his abs and chest and rubbing up further still to stick two fingers into Ian’s mouth. Ian takes them like a pacifier, sucking hard and whimpering, he makes grabby hands at Mickey. Mickey grins, knowing exactly what he wants, and reaches down to take Ian’s hands and lift him up to a sitting position in his lap.

Ian begins to ride him hard then, knees pushing into the bed as he meets Mickey thrust for thrust and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Mickey rubs up and down Ian’s back before he takes a firm hold of his bouncing bottom, giving it little squeezes and smacks. Ian whines loudly, thrusting down harder and biting into Mickey’s shoulder.

“You close ?” Mickey coos, pulling back to look into Ian’s face, his lips are pink and parted, dark green eyes blown with lust. “yeah you are” he answers his own question as he lays back on his back and grabs Ian’s hip and his cock, pumping it and murmuring “C’mon honey, ride Papa like I know you can” Ian braces his hands on Mickey’s stomach and slams down on him with all his strength, body arching as he cums hard against his own chest with a high pitched cry.

“That’s it” Mickey soothes, rubbing Ian’s sides and letting him ride out his orgasm before he flips him back over on his back against the pillows and pounds into him, ass bouncing on every thrust and clenching as he finds his release inside Ian, filling him up and collapsing on his chest. They lay this way for several minutes, catching their breath.

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey and strokes a hand through his hair and down his back. Mickey sits up slightly to look at him “you good?” He asks, searching Ian’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort, Ian smiles sleepily, nodding as he traces the lines of Mickey’s face with his finger tips. “Never better” he says. Mickey’s face softens and he leans down to kiss press his lips to Ian’s, several small kisses in the place of one long one “love ya” he says simply before he sits up and leans over to the nightstand for the baby wipes.

“Love you too” Ian says, giggling at his boyfriend’s behind in the air and giving it a pat. Mickey smirks and turns back to him. “You know, you’re not half bad as a bottom Firecrotch” he says as he cleans up Ian’s messy hole before wiping down his own cock “don’t know why we don’t do this more often”

Ian grins, propping his hands up behind his head as he says “cause you love my dick in your ass too much, you’d miss it” Mickey smirks bashfully, murmuring “Got me there Gallagher” as he tosses the wipes and lays down on his side of the bed, turning on his side and pulling Ian’s arm over him. “I’d miss it too” Ian says, kissing his cheek and nuzzling into his neck. Mickey grins and cuddles back into him whispering “I’m glad” before he closes his eyes and succumbs to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey run into a drunk Trevor in Boystown. Mickey handles the situation, Milkovich style, and then takes Ian home to remind him who he belongs to.

It’s late in the evening in Boystown, a place Ian and Mickey don’t come much anymore since Ian stopped dancing, but tonight he somehow convinced Mickey to come out and catch a little action, and Mickey Milkovich doesn’t disappoint.

The beat booms around Mickey as he sits the bar, jack in hand, watching Ian dance, enjoying every curve of those talented hips. After all these years he’s still not much of a dancer, but he won’t deny that he gets his rocks off watching his man move, especially when it’s not for other men on a mini stage in gold booty shorts. Suddenly Mickey recognizes another face in the crowd approaching Ian, and his blood boils. He downs his drink and stands. Not today, Motherfucker.

Trevor reaches Ian before Mickey does, grinning smugly at him from behind, staring unapologetically. “Hey Red, haven’t seen you around these parts in a while” Ian turns in surprise at the familiar voice. “Hey Trev” Ian says awkwardly, not really sure how to greet his ex since the terms they parted on were less than simple. “You lookin for somethin out here?” Trevor asks, stepping closer, Ian can smell the booze on his breath as he enters his space, eyes dripping with lust.

A voice from the left answers his question “he ain’t lookin for shit, keep walking” Ian turns, a little fire lighting behind his eyes at the sight of Mickey beside him so suddenly. Trevor looks between the two, realization crossing his features and quickly going smug again. “You’re still with him?” He scoffs, directing the question at Ian.

“You’re damn right he is” Mickey says before Ian can say a word “so you better do yourself a favor and back the fuck off” “He can speak for himself” Trevor says, turning to Mickey now “and he can do better than a piece of jailbate trash like you,” ” it’s at this comment that Ian finds his voice. “Oh yeah? Like the stuck up piece of trash who left me when I was fuckin sick because he couldn’t handle it? Go fuck yourself Trevor, you don’t know shit”

“Ian-” Trevor starts, turning to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Ian looks down at the hand and grins, shaking his head knowingly as another hand comes down on that one and yanks it off. Mickey spins Trevor around and clocks him right in the face, quickly delivering another hit to his stomach and knocking him on his ass. Mickey kicks him twice before coming down to his level and sucker punching him in the chin. all while Ian stands there and watches, knowing better than to interfere when Mickey is this heated.

Mickey grabs Trevor’s bloodied face, and looks him right in the eye “You’re right, He can speak for his fucking self, but he don’t need to cause he’s mine, you hear me? Always been mine always will be, you ever fuckin touch him again I’ll kill you” he pats Trevor’s face roughly as he says “you got that cupcake?” Trevor only nods in responds, too stunned to even comprehend what just happened.

“Good” Mickey says, getting to his feet and turning to Ian, taking him by the hand and dragging him out of the club “and don’t you start with me either Firecrotch” he says over his shoulder “I want your ass bent over the bed the minute we get home, tonight you’re the one getting a fuckin spanking” Ian tries not to grin, not sure what to think as he follows Mickey through the busy Chicago streets towards home.

Mickey slams the bedroom door behind him and turns to Ian with fire in his eyes, he snaps his fingers, pointing to the bed. “Over it now” he snaps “Don’t make me wait” Ian does as he’s told, unsure of why he’s still dressed but knowing better than to ask, he bends over their bedside at the waist, awaiting his punishment with anxiety and a twinge of excitement. Mickey wastes no time coming up behind him and placing a firm hand on Ian’s back and rubbing his other one roughly across Ian’s jean covered ass once before he brings his flat palm down in a hard slap.

Ian winces in surprise and bites his lip. Mickey rubs over him roughly again before raining down several more stinging slaps, harder than the first. “Now you listen to me” he says, his voice stern and deadly calm “You don’t talk to that prick again you hear me? You deserve better than that Ian, whether I was here or not, he’s a piece of yuppie scum who left you when you were down and he doesn’t get to touch what’s mine. Do you understand me?”

Ian nods in response and Mickey spanks him hard, repeating himself, emphasizing each word with a smack “Do” *smack* “You” *smack* “Understand?” *smack* “Yes Papa” Ian whimpers, pushing his butt up further “I understand” “Good boy” Mickey says, reaching around Ians front to unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans and boxers down around his ankles. “we’re gonna make sure of it, remind you who you belong to”

and with that he begins bringing down hard slaps on Ian’s bare bottom, turning it bright red, Ian’s legs twitch in response, he whimpers periodically, biting his lips and burying his face in the bed, writhing in both pleasure and pain. “Whose ass is this huh?” Mickey asks, grabbing a fistful, “who gets to whoop this ass?” “Papa” Ian whimpers squirming.

Mickey gets down on his knees beside Ian, kneading him in his hand and giving him another hard slap. “Does he get to touch you like this baby?” He purrs, scratching his nails up Ian’s back, “Does he get to do this?” Mickey leans down and bites hard into the flesh of Ian’s cheek, spreading his thighs with his hands and tonguing Ian’s hole, sucking and licking into him with his whole mouth as he rubs up his back. “No Papa!” Ian whines, pushing up for more “only you”

Mickey pulls back, “That’s right” he says swatting at Ian’s backside again and grabbing it, rubbing over his wet opening with his finger before pushing it inside slowly, beginning to thrust it, watching Ian fall apart under his hands, moaning and pushing back. Mickey leans down over Ian’s back to his ear, biting the lobe and whispering “Only Papas fingers get to be inside you don’t they?”

Mickey adds a second digit, moving and scissoring “Did his fingers feel this fuckin good inside your sweet little hole?” Ian pants wildly, shaking his head and pushing his face back, searching out Mickey’s lips.

Mickey indulges him, sucking at his mouth messily. He removes his fingers, reaching down to shove his own pants off before he drops his body over Ian’s completely over the edge of the bed and pulls his head back by the hair, pushing into him at the same time and biting down on his bared neck, suctioning his mouth to his pulse.

Ian cries out in sweet relief as Mickey begins to fuck into him deeply, moaning out each time Mickey snaps his hips against his own and makes the bed bounce beneath them both. “ Papa loves you more than anything in this world Ian” Mickey breathes into his neck, wrapping his arms around him as tight as they can hold, grabbing Ian’s cock and pumping it furiously “you’re all mine baby all mine, Nobody else’s, Nobody gets to hold you like this but me, only my baby boy, I love you so fuckin much honey so god damn much, never leave me”

and with that Ian bursts below him, screaming out “Papa!” as he shoots ropes again the comforter and begins to sob uncontrollably. Mickey is a second behind him, hissing through his orgasm and not even waiting to catch his breathe before he turns Ian over and scoops him up in his arms, cradling him in his lap as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“It’s ok baby, I got you” Mickey soothes, rubbing his back and kissing his hair as Ian rests his head in his shoulder and soaks his shirt with tears. Mickey rocks him, his own eyes wet with emotion “Don’t cry baby, it’s alright, Papas right here” Ian cries himself out in Mickey’s arms, sniffling and gasping against his chest. After a moment he sits up and looks Mickey in the eye “I love you so much, Mick. I would never leave again, I would never chose -“

“sssshhhh” Mickey soothes, wiping his face “I know that sweetheart, I know, I never doubted you” he rests his forehead against Ian’s “I just wanted you to remind you, you’re stuck with me Gallagher, for better or worse” Ian smiles through his tears and presses his wet lips to Mickey’s, whispering “I could never forget, I love you Mickey” “I love you too” Mickey says softly, kissing him back.

He pulls back then to look Ian over, pulling “What can I do to make you feel better now huh?” He asks, rubbing his back, “you want a bath or something? Should I get the lotion?” Ian shakes his head, pulling his shirt off and pushing at Mickey’s til he takes it off too.

“Later” he says, laying down against the pillows and reaching up for Mickey “just hold me for a bit?” Mickey nods, laying down beside Ian and wrapping him up in his arms. He kisses his forehead and rubs his nose against his own, Ian nuzzles back and then rests his head on Mickey’s chest, signing in relief and closing his eyes, feeling safe and happily spoken for.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the bottom Ian I had someone ask for! I generally prefer Ian as a top cause I think it’s true to the relationship of the characters but there’s no reason he can’t bottom every once in a while! Why not switch it up right? Chapter two coming soon! Prepare for the Trevor smack down we’ve all been waiting for!


End file.
